La Apuesta
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Mel, en el foro de Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XD Ren le apuesta a Pirika a que no puede ir contra la voluntad de su hermano seduciendo a Lyserg, lo lograrà?


**Hola a todos de nuevo, este fic es un reto impuesto por ****Melanie Tao de Usui**** del foro de "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos".**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc XDDD**

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

**¡Nos vemos! :D**

-¿¡Por qué siempre haces lo que él dice!? –le preguntó Ren muy molesto, al ver que Pirika no estaba de acuerdo con ir a la montaña en lugar de la playa.

-Eso no es cierto, simplemente cambié de opinión –gritaba la chica.

-Dime, entonces, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo para llevarle la contraria al idiota de tu hermano?

-¡Que no lo llames así! –se quejaba Pirika. –y si lo he hecho, que sea mi hermano no quiere decir que sea el dueño de mi vida.

-Bien –contestó el joven con el que hablaba. –Entonces no te molestará una pequeña apuesta, ¿o si?

-Apuesta lo que quieras, te demostraré lo contrario.

-En ese caso, deberás seducir a Lyserg a cualquier costo, frente a tu hermano –sentenció el muchacho. –Si pierdes, tendrás que ser mi esclava por un mes.

-Bien, pero si yo gano, me llevarás de compras, y no sólo eso, tu pagarás todo lo que compre, coma, y cargarás las bolsas.

-Hecho, después de todo, nunca vas a ganar.

-Más te vale prepararte, Tao, porque vas a caer.

Así terminó la discusión que había comenzado hace unos minutos el joven, al ver que la chica nunca hacía nada en contra de lo que decía su hermano por más en contra que estuviera.

Después de varias horas de romperse la cabeza pensando como le haría para seducir al peli verde, la chica decidió salir de su habitación con la falda más corta que encontró en su armario, decidida a terminar con la bendita apuesta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas vestida de esa manera? –la detuvo su hermano muy molesto. -¡Ve a cambiarte en este instante!

-No quiero –contestó simplemente, continuando con su camino sin detenerse. –Nos vemos después, tengo cosas que hacer.

El joven, al recibir una respuesta tan extraña por parte de su hermana, la siguió hasta la biblioteca sigilosamente, y se quedó espiando en la puerta.

-Adivina quién soy –dijo Pirika al peli verde tapándole los ojos y con voz seductora.

-¿Pilika? –respondió el chico confundido ante lo extraño de las circunstancias. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué no puedo hablar con un amigo? –preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar? –interrogó el joven amablemente. –A decir verdad, es extraño, por lo general nunca me hablas más que para pedir favores.

-Dicen que nunca es tarde para acercarse a alguien, ¿no es así? –de nuevo ahí estaba su tono de voz más seductora que nunca. –Dime, Lyserg, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Leyendo cuentos ingleses. Me gusta mucho leer esa clase de cuentos –replicó el peli verde sonriendo.

-¿No te gustaría contarme el cuento que estás leyendo? –repuso la joven Usui sentándose en las piernas de su acompañante, haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo. –Me encantaría escucharte contando un cuento, ¿sí?

**(…)**

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Era lo que se preguntaba el mayor de los Usui mirando la escena tras la puerta corrediza.

Su hermana se estaba comportando extraño desde la mañana, primero no le hacía caso a lo que le decía, y después le coqueteaba a Lyserg…

De sus ojos salían lágrimas estilo cataratas, realmente le molestaba la situación, y ella misma lo sabía. Lo más probable, ella misma sabía que él estaría ahí espiando, y hasta lo estaba disfrutando, pero él no estaba ahí por molestarla, no, claro que no, él sólo quería protegerla. Quería lo mejor para ella, y ninguno de ellos tenía lo necesario como para tener una relación con su pequeña hermana.

Definitivamente se había perdido de algo importante; sin embargo, decidió quedarse donde estaba y seguir observando a ver que sucedía, por más que sus celos lo estuvieran matando y quería salir de la puerta y descuartizar al ingles por estar tan cerca de su hermana.

Sin querer darse cuenta, su hermanita estaba creciendo, y era lógico que empezar a tomar interés por los chicos; sin embargo, frente a sus ojos, siempre iba a ser una niña inocente, a la cual tenía que proteger con su vida.

Si las cosas continuaban como estaban en la biblioteca de la pensión "En", él iba a tener que interceder, y poner al peli verde en su lugar. No le permitiría bajo ningún pretexto aprovecharse de su linda hermanita.

**(…)**

Lyserg comenzó a leer bastante nervioso, la actitud de la peli celeste era bastante extraña. Nunca antes hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera ahí con él.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Pirika? Ella nunca había sido así con él, nunca lo buscaba más que para cosas muy específicas, pero ahora, su comportamiento era completamente diferente a lo que él conocía como normal en ella.

Todo eso era muy raro, más que tenerla así sentada sobre él, con una falda tan corta estaba haciendo un estrago emocional con él.

Pensó en la posibilidad de alguna especie de juego, o apuesta, después de todo, a Pirika definitivamente le gustaba no sólo apostar, si no también ganar.

Pensó en aprovecharse de la situación, y con eso también enseñarle a la joven que esa clase de juegos y apuestas podían tener consecuencias, pero después lo recordó. Si llegaba a hacerle algo a Pirika, Horo Horo se las cobraría muy caras…

**(…)**

Ya tenía al ingles dónde lo quería, tan solo un poco más, y éste ya habría caído en sus redes, haciendo que ella por fin ganara la dichosa apuesta. Sin embargo, le daba un poco de lástima el chico, él era bueno, pero tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus juegos.

Sabía que lo podía meter en problemas con su hermano, ya que si éste los estaba mirando, lo más probable, estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no entrar a la habitación y romperle la cara a Lyserg, por más que hubiera sido su culpa y ella hubiera empezado el juego de la seducción. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a perder con Ren Tao, quería demostrarle que no era una niña, que viera que ella si podía llevarle la contraria a su hermano si le daba la gana.

El peli verde continuaba contando la historia como si se la estuviera contando a una niña pequeña, y entonces, ella vio su oportunidad.

Sabiendo que el joven estaba muy metido contando la historia, aprovechó para morder el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.

Él detuvo el relato, y la miró con sorpresa e incomodidad, eso le iba a traer muchos problemas, pero ya no sabía hasta dónde iba a poder aguantar sin hacer nada, la joven Usui lo estaba llevando a límites insospechados.

**(…)**

"¡Lo voy a matar!" Pensaba Horo Horo enfurecido "¡No hay nadie que lo vaya a impedir! ¡Lo mataré por estar con mi hermanita!

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas, hielito? –preguntó un inexpresivo Ren, quién apareció desde atrás.

-¿A ti quién te metió, cuernito? –susurró para que su hermana no lo escuchara. –¡Voy a matarlo!

-Deberías crecer –replicó el chino cruzándose de brazos. –Ella no es una niña.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear? –se defendió de la única manera que conocía. –No te estés metiendo en lo que no te importa.

-Solamente digo lo que veo –contestó Ren sin más comenzando a caminar de nuevo. –Madura, niño.

Se quedó ahí parado, mirando la imagen seriamente.

"Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a meterse en lo que no le importa?" pensaba caminando de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado "Es mi hermanita, yo la tengo que proteger y cuidar."

¿Cómo se atrevía Ren a meterse? Él no era nada como para hacerlo, y no tiene derecho a opinar mucho menos sobre mi hermana. Él era el encargado de Pilika, como sus padres le habían pedido, él siempre la cuidaría, y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Tenía que protegerla, y eso es lo que hacía.

**(…)**

-Ven, Lyserg –insistía la chica de cabello celeste, una vez que él terminara el relato. –Baila conmigo.

-Emm… pero… -trató de buscar una excusa, pero la chica ya le había tomado la mano y lo dirigía a donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido.

-No seas amargado, busquemos algo bueno para bailar –contestó sin soltarlo. –Por favor.

Puso la música a volumen normal, y buscó algún estilo de música que le pudiera ayudar a seducirlo.

La menor de los Usui comenzó a mover sus caderas, pegando su cuerpo al del peli verde y restregándolo contra él, dejando al chico totalmente atrapado. Lo que Pirika no sabía aún, es que ella había caído en su propio juego.

El chico, le dio una vuelta para quedar frente a ella, y la besó con pasión, con fuerza y deseo, todo lo que ella había estado haciendo, desató toda aquella pasión guardada que ambos poseían.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó el mayor de los Usui, haciendo que ambos se separaran sobresaltados.

-Hermano…

-Yo… te lo puedo explicar, Horo… nosotros solo estábamos…

-¡Nos me expliques nada! –exclamó el joven de cabello celeste. –¡Te voy a matar!

-Esto es ridículo –se quejó Pirika –No me dejas salir con nadie, ya no soy una niña, hermano. No dejaré de salir con quién quiera simplemente porque eres un sobreprotector sin vida y sin remedio.

Dicho eso último, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, respirando con alivio por no haber tenido gran problema.

-Ahora sí, Tao espero que seas bueno para madrugar. Te espero a las 7 am fuera de la pensión –empezó la chica de cabello celeste cuando lo encontró en el pasillo. –Espero que tus brazos estén preparados para llevar muchas bolsas. Ah, y por cierto, que tu billetera esté llena de billetes también.

**Fin XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad sé que no ha sido mi mejor fic, pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió con todo y el problema del ojo que tuve hasta hoy en la tarde en el ojo derecho DX**

**Dejen review por fa XD aunque sea para decir que estuvo horrible y que debería retirarme XDDDD y si, todo pasa muy rápido y raro DX**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n**

**Kahia-chan**


End file.
